


breathless

by andrasteslight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, i hate them theyre so stupid, i wish i could quit you: the relationship, kat curses like a sailor and no one is suprised, riven would be a beast top, spoiler: it's porn in a shitty modern au, they get high and fuck sometimes, tw for drugs&alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteslight/pseuds/andrasteslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Riven had come around, Katarina had found herself breathless. </p><p>She wasn't a stranger to the sensation; between her smoking habit and the need to physically push herself to excess, she was quite used to doubling over to drag oxygen into her lungs, to keep going, to press forward. The idea that someone could waltz into her life and cut her off with terse words and bruising kisses was entirely foreign to her, but Kat loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, you might've seen this on tumblr. it's edited, updated, and formatted for yer viewing pleasure on AO3.

Ever since Riven had come around, Katarina had found herself breathless.  
  
She wasn't a stranger to the sensation; between her smoking habit and the need to physically push herself to excess, she was quite used to doubling over to drag oxygen into her lungs, to keep going, to press forward. The idea that someone could waltz into her life and cut her off with terse words and bruising kisses was entirely foreign to her, but Kat _loved_ it.  
  
Not that she’d ever admit that. Riven drove her up the fucking wall even on the best of days, and vice-versa. More often than not Riven was in her face after Kat said something that bit too deep, telling her to shut up, can’t you just stop being such a bitch for like five seconds? Kat never took Riven’s words lying down, and they’d fight - with words or with fists, pummeling each other until they felt better. The other students of Noxus had gotten a little too accustomed to their weekly squabbles, to the point of making bets on who would go down first: Du Couteau or the sparkling Noxus poster child.  
  
It was a shameful arrangement and both of them knew it, but that didn't stop Kat from gleefully bruising Riven’s stupid, perfect face, from venting her emotions in a way that could be considered unhealthy if it were anyone else. She and Riven hardly ever talked, only touched - they were too physical. Emotions and needs were communicated with bruises and bites, with low groans and growls, with the pull of hair and the clash of teeth.  
  
Tonight had been no different. They’d been fighting a lot the last few days, Katarina always at Riven’s throat about something, whether it be how Riven liked to look down her nose at her or how she was flirting with other girls; Riven got defensive and threw up her walls, coldly throwing Kat’s words back in her face: _“We’re not dating, remember?”_  
  
It had taken every fibre of self-control Katarina had not to set fire to Riven’s shitty apartment, and had instead opted for lighting up. She knew that Riven hated it when she smoked in her apartment, because then her roommates would complain about the stench of stale pot smoke on her clothes and furniture, and if anyone on the team found out that she’d been exposed to drugs, she’d lose her position as captain. Kat hadn’t even begun to care and instead of taking it outside like Riven asked her to, she’d seized an opportunity to push Riven down onto the ratty sofa, ignoring her protests and straddling her hips.  
  
Most days Riven would just shove Kat off and not feel bad about it, but the last thing she needed was to lose the security deposit because of a burn on the new carpet. It had nothing to do with the smoke spilling from Kat’s lips, and certainly nothing to do with the familiar weight of Kat’s body on her lap. Riven’s hands slid upwards, gripping the backs of Kat’s thighs, steadying the redhead as she raised herself up higher on her knees. Kat took a drag from her blunt as she gripped Riven’s chin between her fingers, tilting her head and leaning forwards to let the smoke flow from her mouth to Riven’s. This was a common occurrence, and Kat knew Riven hated it, but she never ceased to shiver when her tongue met Riven's lips.  
  
They always fell back into the cycle they had going: go home, fight, get stoned, then fuck. It had always entertained Kat that Riven got more touchy with every hit she took, and she watched with a hint of amusement as her lover’s head tipped back, reveling in the feeling of smoke in her lungs. Kat settled more firmly in Riven’s lap, hips grinding slowly against the rough fabric of her jeans, eliciting a low rumble of pleasure from the woman below her. She could smell the smoke when it left Riven’s lungs, tumbling slowly out of the space between her parted lips.  
  
Fuck, Riven smoking was always a surefire way to get Kat riled up (especially after they’d been fighting), and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips against the other woman’s, her kiss fierce, all teeth and tongue, as sharp and domineering as her overbearing personality. Kat’s fingers quickly stubbed out the end of her joint before letting it fall to the floor, preferring to use her hands to grip Riven’s shirt and pull her closer.  
  
Riven didn’t hesitate for a damn second, her lips curling in a smirk before she slid her tongue past Kat’s lips, one of the hands on Kat’s thighs making its way upwards to tangle in auburn hair. Kat groaned into her mouth, pressing forward so their chests were flush, until she could feel Riven’s heart pound against her ribcage. She wanted to be closer, she wanted to make Riven’s stoic facade crumble, and Riven wanted to make Kat submit to her.  
  
Kat’s pulse roared in her ears when Riven shifted, using the leverage she had by holding Kat’s hair to throw her down against the couch, the grip on her thigh easily passing the point of bruising. Riven was on her in an instant, mouth pressing against her throat, sucking on her pulse to leave deep black marks on the pale skin. Kat hissed in pleasure when she felt the pain of Riven’s teeth pulling hard on her skin, and arched up to further the contact between them. The hands on her skin were delightfully sinful, and Kat didn’t protest for a damn second when she felt Riven’s hands slide down her chest, touch firm and dominant and absolutely fucking delicious before Riven’s fingers tugged at the waistband of her shorts.  
  
She smirked for a moment, pressing her hips down further against the couch in a teasing gesture, a soft huff of laughter leaving her lips at Riven’s sound of frustration.  
  
“Lift your hips,” Riven growled, pulling hard enough on the denim that Kat could feel the seams strain under the force. When Kat didn’t relent Riven rolled her eyes, using her free hand to grip the slender column of the redhead’s throat. “ _Now_ , Kat. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”  
  
She didn’t need to be asked twice, especially not in that tone, and Kat raised her hips enough that Riven could slide the shorts off with ease. Kat’s lips parted as she sucked in a hard breath, Riven’s grip only tightening after her bottoms come off, and the sound she made when Riven’s rough fingers brush her clit is choked at best. Kat’s hips bucked upwards at the contact, her teeth gritting as she tried desperately to entice Riven into touching her properly. She heard Riven’s smirk more than she could see it, and it only added fuel to the fire.  
  
“Fuck off , Riven,” she spat, verdant eyes dark when she finally opened them to glare daggers at her. “Just fucking do it, or I swear to God, I’ll-”  
  
“You’ll _what_ , Kat?” Riven asked, cocking her head to the side as she hooked a finger into the lacy edge of Kat’s panties. “Squirm some more? Hit me? I’d like to see you try.”  
  
“You’re damn fucking right I’ll hit you,” she seethed, “you fucking son of a - _oh_ .”  
  
She felt her breath hitch when Riven’s finger slid inside, no warning or pretense, drawing out a low moan that had been on the tip of her tongue. It was embarrassing how easily Riven could work her up with her words and her gaze, the curl of a solitary fucking finger driving Kat crazy. She held her breath, shifting her hips in an attempt to bring Riven deeper, but suddenly the delectable sensation of her fingers disappeared, and the pleasure with them.  
  
Kat started to protest but she was cut off quickly by Riven’s slick fingers in her mouth, the sound getting caught in her throat and turning into more of a surprised sound of _fuck yes_ than one that urged her to stop. She could see the look on her lover’s face, the smarmy smirk on thin lips, and bit down on the digits between her teeth in response. Riven hissed and Kat felt satisfaction well up in her at the sound, but the feeling was cut short when the hand around her throat tightened.  
  
“Suck on them like a good girl,” Riven’s voice was barely above a whisper when the order Kat had been so longing to hear came. “You’re not wet enough for me.”  
  
She didn’t need to be told to do it,really, and Riven knew it. Kat’s tongue was skilled and eager, sliding against Riven’s slender fingers enthusiastically, making sure they were slick enough to please the woman above her. It was hardly a minute before Riven withdrew them from her mouth with a wet ‘ pop ’, smirking something awful as she brushed them over the thatch of red curls between Katarina’s thighs. Kat hissed and her hips bucked, hands grasping at any point of Riven she could reach: her arms, her shoulders, her wrists. Every brush of her fingers against the slick heat between her thighs was sweet torture, and Kat certainly had no patience for teasing. She never had, and Riven knew it.  
  
“Just _ask_ , Kat,” Riven said, her low voice nearly a purr. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
Riven’s words dripping with condescension, knowing full well Kat would soon succumb to the desire, and Katarina could do nothing but groan in frustration. She didn’t want to and she was stubborn, but _fuck_ , every time Riven’s fingers ghosted over her clit she felt her resolve crumble a little bit more. The struggle didn’t last nearly as long as she'd like but it felt like hours to Katarina, her body thrumming, the burning need for something between her legs becoming too much to bear.  
  
“Fuck, _fine_ ,” Kat breathed, raising her hips for what felt like the millionth time to try and entice Riven to go through with her damnable teasing. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me until I can’t fucking walk, let alone think about how much I hate you.” She’d taken it too far, she soon found out, when Riven’s grip on her throat became tight enough that her vision blurred. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to make stars pop in front of her eyes, and she gasped for breath once Riven actually let go.  
  
“Try again,” Riven said, her tone taking the hard, authoritative edge that Katarina loved so much. “Make me believe you.”  
  
Kat ground her teeth together, trying to find a reason why she shouldn’t, and she was just about to snap at Riven to just get the fuck off of her when she felt the tips of Riven’s fingers ease inside her core. She had to fight to keep her moan from escaping, choking it back behind her teeth in favour of squirming to bring Riven’s fingers deeper.  
  
“Just _fuck me_ already. I hate it when you fucking tease me, I just want to feel you, so just - oh, _fuck._ “  
  
Riven can’t help her huff of amusement at Kat’s expletives; normally Katarina would be pissed that Riven’s laughing at her, but right now she had much better things to focus on, like the steady thrust of Riven’s fingers in her core, the feeling of Riven’s hot mouth moving over her neck and collarbones, her tongue leaving a wet trail against her thrumming pulse. She can feel the vibrations of her lover’s voice but can’t quite make it out, the volume of her heartbeat in her ears drowning out the noise.  
  
Kat’s almost positive Riven’s shit talking her, as usual, telling her that she’s such a good fucking slut for riding her fingers like this, and how fucking pathetic it is that Kat’s so needy after such a short period of time. If it were anyone else talking to her like that their head would roll, but Riven’s skilled fingers generally granted her a pass.  
  
Besides, it was kinda hot when Riven talked like that, a flaw in her perfect self-control.  
  
Kat’s breath came harder with each passing second, the ever desperate grind of her hips against Riven’s hand bringing the pleasure higher, her temperature skyrocketing. The hand against her throat kept her grounded in reality when she felt like she was going to float away, riding on waves of sinful sensation, the noises falling from her lips desperate pleas for more. There was no way she could come like this and Riven knew it, and Kat was fully aware that she was expecting another pitiful beg in order to get Riven’s mouth on her throbbing clit.  
  
“Please, Riven,” Kat groaned, managing to get the words out between shallow breaths, her desperation for climax far outweighing her need to remain dignified while Riven fucked her senseless. “I just - I need more …” A laugh and a particularly hard thrust follow, and Kat all moans (it's more like a whimper, really, but Katarina du Couteau did _not_ whimper) at the feeling.  
  
“What do you need, Katarina?”  
  
“You . I need you.” “Be more specific,” Riven sighed, curling her fingers to elicit another sweet sound from her lover, smirking despite the want to remain stoic. “Your mouth. I need your fucking mouth!” Katarina gasped, squirming against Riven’s hand in a hopeless attempt to coax her into fucking her harder. “ Please . I just want to come, Riven.”  
  
Another laugh rumbles from within Riven’s chest and Kat swears that her tormentor going to stop and _really_ make her suffer, but she lucks the fuck out when her Riven’s pale head dips down to press her lips to the defined curve of Katarina’s hip, tongue idly tracing the inky swirls of her tattoo. She inhales sharply and arches up towards the slick heat of her mouth, hands immediately seeking out messy white locks, nails digging into Riven’s scalp to pull her closer.  
  
Unfortunately for Katarina, Riven’s determined to do it her way, drawing out the foreplay and playing on the fact that Kat’s buzz has every nerve of her body thrumming. She’s a wanton mess by the time Riven’s tongue brushes against her clit, the sensation immediately setting her body ablaze with need and tearing a cry of pleasure from her throat. Kat was never quiet and Riven didn’t expect her to start now, and she reveled in the knowledge that she was the only one that could make Kat scream like she was now.  
  
With every stroke of Riven’s tongue against the slick heat between her legs Katarina just got louder, jumbled requests for more tumbling from her lips without a care in the world except for her race towards orgasm. Kat’s eyes remain firmly shut as she held Riven’s face in place, not bothering to keep her hips still enough to prevent Riven’s lips from catching between her teeth and the bones of her pelvis. The growls and the way Riven’s hands leave her throat in favour of her thighs are enough to tell her that this is a thing that her lover enjoys, and Kat’s only too happy to let loose underneath her.  
  
Katarina’s words grew more unintelligible as pleasure began to overwhelm her, hips grinding against Riven’s face in time with her fingers because _fuck_ it’s all too amazing and she doesn’t want it to stop, she’s so close she’s so _close_ , so fucking close that she can taste the hormones in her veins before Riven manages to drive her over the edge.  
  
The force of Kat’s orgasm takes her by surprise, her body trembling and writhing as her hands clawed fruitlessly for purchase against any inch of Riven she could reach - neck, shoulders, her solidly built arms. She’s fucking _flying_ as pleasure crashes through her, vision burning white-hot, the sound elicited from her throat easily loud enough to wake the neighbors. Riven pulls back, her chin wet with Kat’s arousal, but her fingers don’t relent, her pace only quickening to match the speed of Katarina’s accelerated heartbeat. She’s smirking, Kat realizes, and the colour that rises in her cheeks couldn’t be stopped even if she tried.  
  
Kat tries desperately to tell Riven she’s come but she isn’t having any of it, instead opting to cover Katarina’s mouth with her own. The kiss is hard enough to bruise and Kat doesn’t care, the heat of Riven’s breath more than enough to coerce her, the feeling of her tongue being the cherry on top of an already perfect moment. Kat can taste herself in Riven’s mouth and it makes her moan, her brow creasing when Riven angles her arm and curls her fingers in the most perfect fucking way.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Riven says against her mouth, her voice dripping with desire and condescension and all the things that Kat hated and loved about being fucked this way. “You’re going to fucking come for me again, Kat, and you’re going to do it now.”  
  
Riven’s tone was nearly enough to send her over the edge again on it’s own and Kat groaned into the kiss, the sound frustrated and needy and it showed how all-too-eager she was to please. Kat’s hands were shaking as she slid them down Riven’s chest, over the smooth curve of her bound breasts, enjoying the thump of her heart. It was too slow for Riven’s liking and she told Kat so non-verbally, the sharp pain of her teeth sinking into Kat’s lower lip with a growl enough to get her point across. Katarina is happy to oblige, fighting the urge to smirk as she drags two fingers against her slick core, wetting them so they glide more easily when she starts to trace circles over her clit.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” she groaned, her voice trembling with the effort it took to get the words out, the sound coloured with the pleasure that tore through her body at the touch. Riven’s fingers are fast and hard and perfect inside of her, driving up the heat within her body with every motion. Kat was racing towards the edge again already, gasps and moans falling freely from her parted lips with every circle her fingers draw, every purposeful motion of her hips against Riven’s hand.  
  
She’s sweating and cursing and her body is so tight, her legs clamped firmly around Riven’s hips, her head spinning and screaming for her to go faster, faster, faster. Kat was so fucking close, so ready to snap, and she couldn’t stop herself from vocalizing as much with haphazard words that were meant to inform Riven of how fucking good she feels, of how hard she was going to come on her fucking fingers. Riven’s laugh is barely audible and lower than ever, and she raises her free hand to press calloused fingers against Kat’s throat, constricting them to stop the sound of her voice. Kat reveled in the way her breath stuck in her throat and her chest tightened from the lack of air.  
  
“Show me, Kat. Don’t tell.”  
  
If her head wasn’t spinning before it certainly was now, and she could feel every muscle of her body pull taut in anticipation of her release. Her toes curled and her free hand clawed desperately at Riven’s hair, pulling her face close to kiss her with every ounce of desire and raw need that coursed through her as she toppled over the precipice of orgasm once again. The kiss did little to stifle her cry, the sound animal, inhuman, primal even for her; the weight of her climax made her body shake and her toes curl. The pressure on her throat and the lack of oxygen in her brain only heightened the sinfully pleasant sensations that bombarded every nerve and brought her body higher, higher, until she was sure she’d black out.  
  
It feels like forever that she’s high on Riven’s touch but it’s over too soon, and her spent body collapses back against the rough fabric of the couch with a soft, contented laugh. She feels Riven’s fingers withdraw and grits her teeth, her nerves still far too sensitive to cope with the friction. Kat hisses, raising her hips unconsciously, tugging snowy hair in a way that tells Riven to just fuck off, already. Riven huffs another laugh and eases her weight off of Kat, straightens up, and brushes her bangs from her face after wiping her wet fingers against Katarina’s bare thigh.  
  
“Feeling better?” Kat rolls her eyes at the question but can’t help it when she smirks slightly, cracking open her eyes to meet Riven’s intense stare.  
  
“Don’t fucking look at me like that,” she huffs, experimentally flexing her fingers only to find that the joints creaked. That’s what she gets for holding Riven’s stupid hair so tightly, she supposes. “You know the answer.”  
  
“No I don’t. You’re insatiable.”  
  
Kat smirks. “Yeah, well, it’s not like you could go another round anyway. You’re always spent after the first one.”  
  
A scoff. “ _I’m_ spent?”  
  
“Yeah. Not that I expect you to be able to keep up with me.” Kat isn’t surprised when Riven’s hands found her throat again, a snarl tearing itself from her lover’s chest, rough hands gripping her bare thighs with bruising force.  
  
She revels in the feeling, the way Riven yanks her forward, giving Katarina no room to argue. There was an attempt to struggle but if was feeble and only added fuel to the fire, and when Riven’s mouth descended on hers, all bite and aggression, Kat was only too happy to give in to the hedonistic sensation of breathlessness once more.


End file.
